theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthias Abernathy
Matthias Abernathy was the very first Zombie in existence. He was married to Florence Grey, a Witch that possessed a very powerful form of Divination that allowed her to not only know the future but allowed her to communicate with higher beings, allowing her more insight into what she was seeing. History Matthias was born in 556 b.c. in what is now known as Russia. He was born to Eli and Katerina Abernathy. He grew up a normal child, being curious about everything. As he became older he learned about the magical arts and became fascinated with magic. He practiced in secrecy, knowing that it was somewhat frowned upon. In practicing, he learned how to use Divination perfectly. He used it to find out things about the future. By the age of 20 he had learned much about the future, seeing that one day magic would be revealed to the world and that Witches and other Supernatural beings would live peacefully among Humans. This pushed him to continue to practice Magic, learning that Meditation would further his practices. In one Meditative session he was visited by a woman who told him that she has searched for her future husband and that he was it. In opening his eyes the most beautiful women he'd ever seen stood there. She told him her name was Florence Grey and that they would be seeing each other very soon. Before he could say anything she dematerialized right in front of him. He continued to Meditate daily, finding that he could actually expand his mind, learning he possessed the ability to see and communicate with spirits of the dead. He learned to control this power and helped many spirits cross over to the other side by helping them 'move on'. By the age of 25 he finally met Florence. She recognized him the moment she saw him. He soon learns that she had used a spell to Astral Project to him that day so that he knew to wait for her to come into his life. They started a serious relationship with one another. They were together for 4 years before they married. They seemed to be the happiest couple in the world. Together, they used their magic to put protection spells on one another. Florence had told him about a Warlock named Riley that would do anything to make her his and she felt better if he was protected. She channelled the spirits of dead Witches through Matthias' power of Mediumship and having their permission used their magical energy to cast a protection spell against hexes, that being Riley's specialty. Matthias channelled the same magic, casting an all around protection spell on her. For two years they seemed to have no trouble at all. However one day whlle Florence, being seven months pregnant with Matthias' child, was doing a Divinatory session to try to see if she could find out what sex their child was going to be. Matthias was in town getting a few things. However, as Matthias was about done he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body and into his chest. Before he could react he was on the ground, struggling against the pain. Before he knew it he stopped breathing, dying right there on the floor. Coming Back He wakes up in dark place and after trying to get out, he ends up climbing out of a grave. He can't believe that he was climbing out of his own grave. As he ran home, his speed was something that was abnormal. He ran so quickly, no one seemed to notice him. He ran into their home and the moment she saw him she seemed surprised. They soon find out that Florence's White Magic combined with that of all the dead witches had clashed with Riley's Hex. However, Riley having killed so many Witches and taking their magical energy it overpowered hers long enough to kill Matthias. However, they find out that her spell had brought him back with the help of the spirits. They soon find out that he is undead, not living but not dead. Using a spell, Florence summons some of the dead Witches. They tell her everything she needs to know about Matthias' condition. They find out that Matthias has to consume flesh to continue to live. They tell them that he must not eat from a human, dead or alive, as it will pass the 'curse' down to that Human and they too would come back as what he is. They used the word Zombie, telling them that he can eat the flesh of animals as they are unable to become infected. She soon has her child, it turning out to be twin girls. A daughter named Keara and a daughter named Luna. Florence takes his blood, using every spell she can to try to see if she can 'cure' him. Exposure Soon, Riley exposes Florence as a Witch, she turning him down so many times he decided she wasn't worth it. As she was being burned at the stake, Matthias watching from a distance, Riley snuck in and stole the blood sample. He had learned what it was and decided to put it to some use in his own way. Matthias sensed the blood being tampered with and hurried back. However, Riley was gone and so was the blood sample. Revenge He leaves, Keara and Luna being watched by Florence's mother. Matthias travels a distance, following Riley's scent. However, he loses it. He fears that Riley is going to take advantage of his 'curse' to create more. However, they don't know the guidelines of how to properly deal with it. He continues to search and finds Riley, finding he hadn't yet used the 'tainted' blood and kills him. However, Mattias was cut in the process and some of his blood gets in Riley's body. He doesn't realize it and leaves. Going Under He goes back to his daughters to see they are young ladies now. Both being the age of 12. They seem to recognize their father and welcome him home. Florence's mother is surprised to see him alive. He tells them he loved them but that he must go away for a very long time. He learns his daughters are also Witches. Using their mothers spell book, they cast a spell on their father at his request to create an invisible bondage that will hold him until the spell is reversed. Afterwards they say goodbye and they bury him in the ground ten feet deep so that he could never escape. They had learned of their father's 'infliction' and when he asked them to do this they couldn't refuse, loving him for trying to protect them and the numerous lives of innocent people. Waking Up He is awakened by Xander Kane and Jenna Grey, his grandchildren. They use a spell to replenish him to how he was before he was buried. They tell him of how they were told to wake him up at this time. When he asks them what year it is they tell him it is 2012 a.d. He can't believe how much time has passed. He was woken up after the time line change as he was never woken up in the other time line. He sees the world and how it has changed. He is taken to T.E.C. to meet Kale Oliver, the new head of T.E.C. He sees how Supernaturals now have a way to live freely using their powers in a safe environment. He finds out that the world still doesn't know about Supernaturals. He is also told about the contract that was made and what sacrifices were made to make sure that it continued. He becomes an operative for T.E.C. in their Undead Branch. He quickly learns how to speak English, being able to speak it fluently. He becomes a great asset to the corporation, learning that somehow his 'curse' had gotten out and there were many Zombies that were walking around living normal lives. He finds that his 'curse' had actually saved not only the people inflicted with it but they used their powers to help the world. In 2014 he meets Duncan Kane and Fiona Hicks. He soon finds out that The Seekers had killed Luna only months ago. He feels heartbroken that he hadn't got to see her. He finds out that for thirty years she had hid from them as they planned on using her to take all of the Abernathy/Grey magic from their entire blood line. He decides to hunt them down and kill them. As of now, his whereabouts are unknown and The Seekers have been unseen by anyone since the time after Matthias went searching for them. Rumor has it Matthias had taken their collective down, being killed in the process. Of course this is only stipulation. Powers AS A WITCH Divination Mediumship Spell Casting Potion Making Scrying AS A ZOMBIE Super Human Strength Super Human Speed Super Human Senses Super Human Durability Instant Regeneration Making Other Zombies Sensing - He is able to sense Supernaturals, specifically Zombies. He can also sense if someone is messing with a sample of his blood. Mediumship